


Let's Try This Again

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer meet with Ms. Greenway again and look through more files.

It was a Monday when Derek and Spencer went back to the adoption agency’s office. They met with Ms. Greenway again to look at more kids. After handing them a stack of files, she left the room to let the men look through them together. Spencer reached for a file first, flipping it open and scanning the contents.

“Caleb Anderson.” Spencer said. “Age nine, loves to read and color. Says he is ‘far ahead of all other classmates’.”

“He seems almost perfect for us.” Derek chuckled.

“He does. Should we add him to the yes pile?” He looked over at Derek.

“Yes.” Derek grinned as he picked up another file. “Lily Harlow. Age six, loves horses.”

“Hmm,” The younger man hummed. “Wouldn’t horses be kind of an expensive hobby?”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded and added the folder to the no pile.

They went through the rest of the files, their yes and no piles steadily growing bigger. When they were finally done, they sat there going through the yes pile more thoroughly until Ms. Greenway came back. Spencer had a really good feeling about Caleb and a girl named Rosie. He didn’t want to voice this to Derek, though, just in case it swayed his decision either way. Plus, there was no way of telling how they would actually get along until they met them.

Ms. Greenway came back and put all of the no’s off to the side to be re-filed. She started to flip through the the yes folders and nodded at each one. “Alright, it shouldn’t be too difficult to get them here this weekend. I’ll be sure to call you with a time.” She smiled.

“Okay, thank you.” Derek stood and shook her hand. Spencer smiled.

They walked out of the office and headed for the parking lot. “What’d you say we go to dinner, pretty boy?” Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled him into his side.

“I’d like that.” Spencer grinned. “It’s been awhile since just the two of us went out.”

“It has, huh?” Derek pulled the car keys from his pocket and hit the unlock button. They separated so that they could climb into the SUV. “What about that italian place you like so much?” He asked as he started the car.

“Yes, please!” Spencer said enthusiastically. “We haven’t been there since our anniversary.”

“Really? That long?” Derek looked over at Spencer in surprise. Spencer nodded. “Huh. Well, then we’ll go there.” Derek stated.

They drove across town to the restaurant. It was a small family owned italian place that Spencer had been going to since he first moved to Virginia. After he met Derek, he introduced him to his favorite place. When they walked in, Alfonso, the owner, came rushing over. “Spencer!” He cried, a large smile spread across his plump face. “It has been so long!” His voice still held a thick Italian accent even though he had been living in the states for over thirty years. “And Derek, it’s good to see you, too!”

Spencer smiled. “Alfonso.” He tipped his head. “It’s good to see you, too. How are the grandkids?”

“Oh, they are growing so fast! I’ll be sure to bring pictures by your table!” He laughed. “Come, come. Your usual table is open.” He escorted them to a small table in the back corner, the one Spencer always preferred that became theirs when they got together. They both sat down and Alfonso puttered off, mumbling about getting them their usuals.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s on your mind?” Derek asked after he was sure Alfonso was out of earshot.

“What?” Spencer tried to feign innocence.

“Pretty boy, I know something’s on your mind.” He leaned forward with his elbows on the table. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing bad.” Spencer mumbled. “I, just...I think Caleb is the one for us.”

“Already?” Derek’s brow furrowed.

“Yes.” Spencer looked down at his fidgeting hands. “Everything in his file just...I don’t know.”

“Well, when we meet with him, we’ll be able to tell.”

Spencer nodded. “I know.” He looked up and smiled at Derek.


End file.
